Ultimate Xmen: Of Hatred
by J.W.L
Summary: First UXmen Fic, Currently rewriting it to make it feel better to me.  Please read and review this one, but be expecting something a little bigger next time.  COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Ultimate X-men : Of Hatred…

Disclaimer: Not my copyrights

Did you know that men and women aren't that different from each other on a genetic level?

My name is Alex.

Right now I'm on a grey hound bus headed away from home and the life I knew.

Looking out the window of the bus, I can see the police lights that are still at my house, former home. My father must have been hurt bad.

I'm running because I'm a mutant. I'm running because I am ashamed of what I have become and what I was. I'm running because my father just found out about my gifts, my curses and I think I may have killed him.

Looking at me right now you would see a scared young girl wearing clothes that are way too big for her, faintly smelling of sweat. Five hours ago I was the star quarterback of Lincoln high.

I was big, muscular, my body was the epitome of teenage physical conditioning. I could have had anybody I wanted if the desire ever took me.

I don't know why I am like I am now. I only know that after so many years of being the alpha male at my school, one of the first to call someone a mutie or a faggot, that I was suddenly both of those things.

As hard as I was on any poor bastard who I suspected of being either a mutant or a homosexual, I was much harder on myself for having feelings for another man. My father taught me long ago that only men and women were ever meant for each other.

I was in the middle of one of my self punishment sessions, intense weight lifting, for having such thoughts when something shifted and I wasn't me anymore. Unfortunately, my father was right there spotting for me. He always knew when something was bothering me, and he approved of my way of dealing with it.

The look in his eyes as he watched his son with the bright athletic future finish one of the most intensive workouts, finishing up with a yell that didn't quite end right was one of betrayal, and hatred.

I was still in shock when the first backhand hit me.

No son of his was going to be some mutant scum. His son wasn't a girl.

He wouldn't listen, he wouldn't let me get away, I could tell that he was going to kill me. The look in his eyes and the way he was holding one of my dumbbells told me everything.

Part of me wanted him to end it.

I felt another shift as he brought the thirty-pound barbell down on my head. It was like a full body sneeze except different. I only felt a light tap against my head when he hit me. I hit him back.

Hatred is a terrible thing to live with, especially when you internalize it, bottle it up within you and use it as a weapon. I had become something so horrific with my hate.

My body was the same size as what it was before, only now it was horribly scarred, malformed, grotesque. My mother's screams of fear and loathing prompted me to flee even as my father was still lying still where he landed. I managed to grab my gym bag on my way out.

I shifted back to a girl once I was calm again.

The irony isn't lost on me. Closet homosexual mutant with a violent past against both gets it in the end. I laughed about that one for a while.

I just needed to get away.

The grey hound buss drives through the night leaving my mid America town for other places.

Superheroes don't come out to the Midwest. There's not anything to do or fight. At most the middle of America is either a stepping stone or starting place on a hero's resume.

That left the decent normal folk who didn't much like those who were too different from them. A lot of the areas were developed and roads made, paved, and towns boomed up until the highways were built, making some towns instant cities while others were abandoned.

The Grey hound bus left the terminal and took me away from my life. I couldn't look back now. I was asleep in my seat before we left the city limits. My sleep was mercifully dreamless.

When I awoke, we were at the terminal of the next stop. My ticket was for as far as possible from home. Beyond getting away, I hadn't put any more thought into my escape.

I figured I still had some time before the bus started to move again and my bladder was making itself felt.

In the terminal I started to push into the men's room when another guy came out, bumping into me, and looked at me funny.

"Wrong room girl." He said gruffly and indicated the door opposite with the lady's sign.

I was going to have to get used to this.

Looking in the mirror, I looked like a wreck. One side of my face was bruised from where my father had hit me. My short dark hair was now blonde to the point of being white and the style didn't go with my face, meaning that even I noticed it didn't fit.

My face was strikingly different from what I was used too. Where my face before would have fit on the cover of sports illustrated, now it looked more like something off one of those teen girl magazines.

I got back on the bus after taking care of business, a few minutes spent getting used to not having anything between my legs now. The roster of the bus had increased some while I was off. A guy that looked like he was in the military with his buzzed head and just out of boot camp body. A few older men and an older woman were also on board.

I settled back down into my seat and got prepared to wait for my stop.

I didn't get very far from home before the limit of my ticket ran out. Amarillo Texas was just as good as any place for somebody like me to disappear. It was the middle of the day and I knew I smelled funny.

I could smell myself like I could never before, or at least I could smell what my clothes were smelling like. My sweatpants were drawn up so tight around my unnaturally small waist that the drawstrings were hanging to my mid thigh while the legs were rolled up just to fit my new height.

There I was, a homeless teenage mutant with the world's worst case of gender identity confusion, and I had no idea what to do.

Luckily for me, that little problem soon fixed itself by me visiting the hospital, in serious condition.

I was in a gas station, about to buy a soda with a little of the money I still had when I was grabbed by the neck from behind and used as a hostage to rob the place.

I got angry. I forgot about my fears and sudden insecurities, and I was sick of people touching me. I felt something shift and things looked a lot like they used too. I also felt a snap at my waist and things are a bit drafty. That surprised me. My rage petered out pretty quickly at that point turning into embarrassment, and I shifted back into a girl.

"Shit, a mutant!"

Bang.

The funny thing about being shot is that you don't actually feel any pain, just something that can be described as a deep body punch. Quickly following that is the sudden and intense loss of energy that tells you that something is definitely wrong.

You also start to get tunnel vision and everything goes distant, like it's happening in another room. My last thoughts before it went black was that this was the worst way to die, bleeding on the gas station floor with my pants torn and ripped halfway down my legs.

Author's notes:

Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Ultimate X-men: Of Hatred 

Chapter two.

Disclaimer: Not my copyrights.

I realize I'm not dead when I wake up staring into those harsh fluorescent lights they have in hospitals.

I also realize that the bullet did a lot of damage to my guts when I try to move. The reward of pain is a bit much.

I get a look at my surroundings, an atypical hospital room sterile to the point of being impersonal. I can't shake the feeling of wool around my head, and I feel slightly disconnected from my body, which I'm disappointed to see is still female.

The doctor comes in and makes his rounds, he's glad I'm awake and responsive, checking things off his clipboard while checking my vitals. I try to answer his questions as best as I can. I even try to ask one of my own, but he just ignores me. As he leaves, I notice the name on the clipboard is 'Jane Doe'.

He's not out of my room two seconds when another man comes in flanked by two police officers. He's got my wallet in his hand.

"Good morning. My name is detective Royo. I would like to discuss with you where you got this."

Elsewhere:

"Professor, I think you should see this."

"_In national news; a mutant was shot and wounded earlier today during a robbery of a gas station. After being taken hostage her mutation triggered and she was shot by the surprised gunman. She was rushed to the Amarillo hospital where she is listed as being in critical condition. _

_The gunman fled the scene. _

_Anti-mutant demonstrators have rallied to the hospital and are pressuring for the mutant to be released without medical attention._

"_Hospitals are for humans, not mutie scum."_

_In a related story, the disappearance of star athlete Alex Yager of Pheonix after a mutant attacked his home now has a new lead. The young mutant injured today had on her the personal identification and personal effects of the missing boy."_

"…"

"I'll prep the jet."

"Take Jean and Bobby with you Scott."

Elsewhere again

"_Anti-mutant demonstrators have rallied to the hospital and are pressuring for the mutant to be released without medical attention._

"_Hospitals are for humans, not mutie scum."…_

"Interesting…" 

Amarillo, Texas.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull here, **girl**, but it ain't funny. Now, I'm going to ask you again and you're going to tell me what I want to hear, not this fantasy you've cooked up. You hear me?"

I can't do anything but stare at him. I told him everything and he doesn't believe me. The pain from my wound is making me irritable and all I want to do is sleep…or die.

"Now, the Yager family filed a report that their home was attacked by an unidentified mutant and their son, Alex, was kidnapped. You show up here in my city with his wallet claiming to be him. Now, I don't think I have to point out the flaws in your stolen identity scheme do I, **mutant?**"

He throws the word out like a curse. Such venom for one word. It hurts.

The pain, the frustration, the hatred, it gets to me. Despite the detective's insistence that I settle down, I can't stop crying. I've lost everything and I'm being told I'm not me anymore. The detective doesn't see me as a young person who's scared and confused, but as a monster.

The doctor comes in and jabs my arm with a needle. I hear him beratting the detective as I slip into oblivion. I briefly dream of a bald man with a cat.

Elsewhere

_Jean._

_Yes Professor?_

_I have located the young mutant in Amarillo. She's under guard by the police who believe that she is responsible for the disappearance of another young man in Pheonix, Arizona. She's telling them the truth, but they don't believe her. _

_She's also very confused and scared right now. _

_Okay professor._

_One more thing Jean. You aren't the only ones going after her._

"ETA twenty minutes" Scott's voice intoned.

The plan was simple. Contact the mutant and attempt to extract her from under the noses of the Amarillo police force and the ant mutant protestors gathered at the entrance of the hospital. Piece of cake. Right.

Author's notes:

On the continuity scale, I'm placing the story after Magnetic North. Please tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Ultimate X-men: Of Hatred… 

Chapter 3

Amarillo Texas isn't a sprawling metropolis like Manhattan. It is the largest city for hundreds of miles in the Texas Panhandle and is also the hub for the interstate roads and international airways, but couldn't hold a candle to vast sprawl that was New York.

So when a young mutant of unknown powers is hospitalized, the anti mutant protestors actually surprised a few people. Detective Royo for one.

Detective Royo wasn't a bad person, but he had good instincts that had served him well and something about the situation with the young mutant girl stank.

Somehow the video footage from the convenience store got leaked out to the press as well as most of the information they had on her. What should have been a quiet little affair quickly turned into a national media circus that nobody in his city was quite ready to deal with.

The fact that the girl was carrying the clothes and identification of the missing boy from Phoenix only complicated things. The parents reported that a mutant attacked the home and kidnapped the boy; witnesses described a creature that matched the thing the girl turned into in the gas station before being shot.

Her story is that she is the boy and she ran when her father attacked her when she mutated.

Detective Royo could smell a lie here somewhere and he was being pressured to side with the parents on this one. As soon as she could be moved, Ms Jane 'Alex' Doe was going to be charged for kidnapping a minor and if that boy didn't turn up any time soon, it would be upped to murder.

My new body sucks.

When you're laid up in a hospital bed with nothing to do but heal or watch television, you quickly find ways to pass the time. I found my curiosity getting the better of me and I explored my new body.

I'll spare the details of it except to say that I was gratified to find that I was still in peak physical condition, just a lot smaller and with more curves. That was the only thing I was glad of though.

The police are posted at the door twenty four seven. For my protection they say. I didn't believe it until one of the anti mutant protestors actually tried to kill me. She kept screaming that I was just a stinking mutant; even as she shot at me with the gun she pulled from nowhere.

It feels like so long ago that I was one of those people. Human. Hating those I didn't understand and hurting those I suspected. I'm beginning to understand why Magneto hates us…them.

My body reacted to the gun the way it should have in the convenience store, it shifted and changed and the bullets just felt like a tap on my chest.

I think the cops reacted more to my body protecting itself than they did to the crazy person who tried to kill me. It was a few tense moments while they kept their guns trained on me while they arrested the woman. Once she was out of the room, I shifted back to being a girl.

I had no control over it, and I was too scared either way to properly focus on it. Things were just not going my way.

X-men:

The situation had rapidly gotten out of hand even before they arrived. It had gotten political.

The media had a field day with the attempted murder of the young mutant in her bed and how eyewitnesses described her as monstrous.

It wasn't lost on the X-men that the focus of the media was not that somebody tried to kill the mutant, but that she survived the assault unharmed.

Getting the girl out would be tricky, especially considering that the X-men had very recently made enemies of the Ultimates and Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D.. If they were to have their faces plastered on national television for kidnapping this kid.

"I take it that just walking in and befuddling their minds like you did to get me out of jail is out of the question."

"There are a lot more of them, but the plan has merit."

"We'll think of something. Jean, I want you to scan the area, make sure we're the only mutants here who are interested in her. Storm, I want you to start working on a big storm, build it slow so that it doesn't tip anybody off and spread it out. I want this area to be drenched in six hours."

Scott wasn't sure how this was going to work, but he wanted to have the bases covered. He suddenly wished he had more of the team here with him, but quickly put that thought aside, he would make do with what he had.

Basically the plan was to make a storm big enough that the protestors, even the die hard ones, would seek out shelter rather than continue their vigil. That would free up the entrances and exits, but it would also ground any choppers. A 'freak' lightning bolt would knock out the power.

Jean would go in with Scott and extradite the girl at that point.

"Scott, I found something."

As Scott listened to what Jean had to say, he got a very large grin on his face.

"Jean, I love you, this is perfect."

Two hours later it as starting to get really dark and cloudy and dry lightning was lighting up the storm front that was suddenly blowing in.

The anti mutant protestors were chanting outside the building, but many were losing their enthusiasm in the face of the coming storm.

They didn't offer much resistance when Jean and Scott nonchalantly walked into the hospital.

Jean quickly tapped into the mind of the receptionist and pulled the location of the girl's room from her memory. She also pulled the layout of the hospital just in case.

Walking up to the receptionist, Jean pulled her trick.

"You don't see a young couple, your mind is actually seeing two doctors running a little late and you won't be bothering us."

Once they were on the proper floor, it wasn't difficult to determine which room the young mutant was in. Two policemen stood guard outside the door looking stoic.

"Show time"

"Gentlemen, I'm here to see the girl." Jean Grey did her best to be as serious as possible. The cheap briefcase she held was being perceived as being very expensive, as was her dress, and the business card she held out for inspection.

The trick was to stick as close to the truth as possible when clouding the minds of people. Any piece of paper could be made to read whatever needed to be said, but changing something major required concentration. She could keep up the minor things all day, so long as there wasn't too many of them.

What the two police officers were seeing was not Jean Grey wearing a cheap dress and holding what may have been a briefcase at one point in time, but a severely dressed woman that reeked of authority and whose blockbuster membership card read as Attorney at Law.

"The young girl has requested a lawyer, you will let me into that room with no questions asked and you will forget that I'm in there."

"Yes Ma am."

Taking back her card, Jean stepped through the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Ultimate X-men: Of Hatred

Chapter 4

Author's Notes

I know the action is a little light at the moment, but it will ramp up here pretty quick. I really do hope that you guys are enjoying my story thus far and I can only hope that it continues to get better as I progress with it.

I do ask that you leave me some feedback, this is my first Ultimate X-men Fanfic and I would love to not fall into some of the classic clichés of the past. The problem is that I don't know what those clichés are. Please tell me what you don't want to see because you've seen it two dozen times before. Tell me about something you haven't seen yet.

That's enough outta me.

J.W.L.

888888888888

Mutant scum.

Jonathan Yager knew about hate. He learned it from his father. It was easier for his old man, though. He didn't have to worry about muties. They weren't human, they didn't look right, didn't talk right, and what they did wasn't natural.

They were almost as bad as homosexuals.

Jonathan thought about his son, and how much he missed him. He thought about how that mutant freak in Amarillo took his perfect boy from him. How she had consumed him in front of his eyes.

She would pay for her crimes.

"Detective Royo?"

"I'm glad you could make on such short notice."

"You said that you found the creature that took my boy?"

"A mutant girl that fit the description of the mutant that assaulted your home and ate your boy was critically injured during an attempted gas station robbery. She's currently at the hospital recovering. There is one curious thing though…"

"What would that be?"

"She claims to be your son."

"Ridiculous."

"Of course it is, but it is funny how she was adamant about her identity as your son even in the face of overwhelming evidence to the contrary."

"Evidence?"

"Wrong gender, wrong hair color, wrong eye color. Height, weight, nothing about her is even remotely the same as your son's description. Must be something to do with her mutant power."

"ah."

"Make no mistake, she will pay for her crimes and you will have justice. After everything that's been going on these past few weeks, it'll be good to make an example of one of these mutant terrorists to show that Texas won't be intimidated by their kind. Magneto may be locked up tight, but Texas has Capital punishment."

"Will I be able to see her?"

"We're nearly there already. If she were a normal person, you wouldn't be able to get near her, but seeing as she's not really human…"

"If she wasn't a mutant, then my boy would still be at home."

"Exactly."

888888888888

I stopped taking the pain medication, ever since the 'nurse' tried to shoot me, I've a little paranoid. Which is why I jumped a little when the redhead stepped into the room like she owned the place despite her less than professional clothes.

"Who are you?" My voice is so faint and strained I can barely hear it, but she seems to hear it okay. The gunshot wound hurts, but I don't trust anybody here.

"A Friend." She smiles when she says it, it's been so long since I saw a genuine smile I almost believe her.

"Yeah right, lady. What do you want?"

"I want to help you." Just like everybody else wants to help me, just like my father wanted to help me.

"How?" I feel hot tears fall down my cheeks. I ignore them.

"I know that you're scared, confused, frustrated, and that you feel that nobody in the world is on your side. I want you to know that there is a place where you can be safe and accepted." She sits on the edge of my bed and takes my hand. Her skin is warm. I want to believer her. My hand is smaller than hers.

"I doubt that."

"Why? Because you have gifts?" I laugh at gifts, it sounds like a sob.

"I'm a freak!"

_But you are not alone. _ Her voice in my head, I jerk my hand away from her's. "We can teach you how to control your powers."

"You're one of them. Stay out of my head. Why are you here?"

"I am a mutant, like you. I won't read your mind unless you let me, and I'm here to help you because I don't have to be a mind reader to know that you need friends who understand what you are going through." Knee jerk reaction is to be afraid, and for one brief moment, I'm terrified of this redheaded girl not much older than me. But it passes and the fact that she's the nicest person I've spoken too since I can remember makes me want to trust her.

"How can you help me? They won't let me leave, and I think they're going to throw me in jail. That's what my father used to say they did to mutants."

"Me and my friends can take you away from here, to New York where you'll be safe."

"Promise?"

"Promise. What's your name?"

"Al…Jane." It's been made clear to me by the detective that I'm not Alex. The redhead gives me a funny look like she knows I'm lying.

"My name is Jean. Can you walk?" I move my legs a little and the dull pain in my side becomes a sharp pain.

"I don't think so."

"Not a problem, we won't leave just yet, but soon. We just have to make the proper arrangements first."

"When?"

"Soon. I saw the video and I heard about the attack on you earlier, how did you get hurt at the store but not here?"

"…I don't know."

"Get some rest, and don't tell anybody about what we've spoken about. We'll be leaving soon." With that, Jean left my room. I felt better than I had in a long time, and nervous.

Fifteen minutes later I was asleep.

888888888888

"_A national weather advisory has been placed for the area of Amarillo and the surrounding counties for a severe thunderstorm and tornado watch._

_While several funnels have been spotted, no actual tornadoes have formed. Expect to see 30mph winds and the possibility of hail."_

Storm was feeling a little proud about that one. Listening to the weather advisories about the storm she had created was pretty much the only thing she had to do this trip. Other than prepare the X-jet.2 to handle a prone passenger.

The plan was simple from Cyclop's point of view. Create an artificial storm of such intensity that it drives many to ground and away from the hospital, including many of the protestors and cops. Create a distraction for him and Marvel Girl to go in and extract the girl while at the same time maintaining that the storm she created didn't get out of hand.

It was gaining momentum and a life of its own. Simply meaning that once Storm got it started, it wanted to continue on it's path. Not something that she truly wanted.

That being said, the middle of the Texas panhandle was in for one wet night.

"Cyclops to storm."

"Go ahead."

"We'll be ready to move in one hour, out."

"Confirmed."

One hour of heavy rain and hail would drive even the most dedicated of people away in search of shelter.

888888888888

By the time the X-men arrived at the hospital in their taxi, who thought he was driving in a light drizzle and carrying a cute couple to the hospital for a few minutes, the anti mutant protestors were all gone.

Using the same route they used the first time they visited, they quickly made their way to the young girl's room. Halfway there, Marvel Girl's pyroaura kicked in and her eyes glowed red.

"She's not alone. They're hurting her."


	5. Chapter 5

Ultimate X-men: Of Hatred 

Previously in "Of Hatred"

After running away from home when his X gene activated in front of his family, Alex Yager was shot in a gas station in Amarillo Texas. Cyclops, Marvel Girl, and Storm were sent to help the young mutant who had made national news.

Chapter 5

Amarillo: Alex's Hospital room.

I'm dreaming. I'm playing football, I'm a guy and we're winning. I know I'm dreaming because even in my dream my gut hurts where the guy shot me. It's been hurting more since the 'nurse' attacked me.

Suddenly, my dad is in the dream just standing there, looking at me from the end of my bed, wait, bed? I blink the sleep out of my eyes and wince from the effort before looking at my father standing at the end of my bed. Detective Royo doesn't even look at me as he leaves the room.

"Dad?" My voice is weak and not my own. I'm hoping that he's a dream. I feel weak and powerless in front of like this, laid up in a hospital bed as a girl.

"Don't call me that. You're not my son." My world ends, again. It's like that first night only I can't defend myself. He's not done.

"But…" I don't know why I try to defend myself. How many times did he lecture me about mutants and how they were the cause of the world's woes?

"Why?" Say again?

"What?"

"Why did you kill him?"

Who did I kill? The only person I ever hit is standing in front of me.

"I didn't kill anybody, Dad, you're scaring me."

The open handed slap is unexpected. I'm so weak that it nearly topples me out of the bed.

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He's wiping his hand like he's touched something foul. I can see my blood on his hand.

"…" I'm beginning to hate my father.

"You're going to pay for what you've done. For taking my son away from me."

He's going to kill me. I can see it in his eyes. I start to panic.

"Stay away from me."

"Or what? Every time you do that monster trick of yours you only hurt yourself by tearing up the stitches in your gut."

I'm going to die by my father's hands because he hates what his son has become.

"Dad, I…"

"You're going to die, nobody will remember who you were except as a monster. Filth."

"No…"

The power goes out, I almost think I'm dying before the door is blown off its hinges by a red blast of energy. As soon as the door is no longer an obstacle, the redhead from earlier and some guy wearing a visor come charging into the room.

My father grabs me and puts me between the two of them, my gut flairs with the pain and stars are dancing in my eyes.

"What's going on?" My father, always one to take charge in a situation, holds me as if I were a rag doll. Three days ago he wouldn't have been able to lift me.

"Get away from her." The guy with the visor must be making demands.

"Stay back. Urk."

"What did you do to him?" Jean's voice is a little odd. I must be dreaming again because she looks like she's wreathed in flames.

"I took away the blocks that made him think that his son was dead and let him see what truly happened and what he was doing."

"Let's get out of here."

The guy picks me up and carries me out of there. I'm so weak and filled with pain that I don't care. I drift in and out of consciousness as we moved. I remember hospital halls, getting rained on outside, the inside of a car, then the inside of a jet.

After the jet, I woke up in another hospital room. An X motif was everywhere. I felt much better than I did at the other hospital. I did a few experimental twists to discover that I felt much better. I was still a girl, but I guess I should be glad to be alive.

"Where am I?"

"Xavier's school for the gifted." Jean spoke from the door way. "You gave us quite a scare when you nearly died. Those butchers at that hospital didn't do a damn thing for your wound except dress it."

"I'm going to live?"

"And make a full recovery."

"What now?"

_Now we would like to offer you a place here at this school. A chance for you to live and learn in an environment free of hatred and you can learn to control your abilities and even come to accept them as part of yourself. _

_My name is Professor Xavier. Welcome to my school._

Then end for now. Tune in next time for more adventures of the new Ultimate Xmen.


End file.
